mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 97: Stevurkel
"Stevurkel" was originally released on March 26, 2012 at 8:13 AM. Description It's the first part of our two-part Max Fun Drive extravaganza! Reach into them pockets, and pull out whatever's in there, and then throw that away. We don't want your change, folks. We want sky-high stacks of crisp American bills. Suggested Talking Points Chuckle Tax, Terra Nova, The Thickness, First Impression Beans, Secret Marriage, Dungeons and Death, Dropping LBs, Step By Step Outline Intro - Chuckle Tax 04:55 - I am going to be moving to a town in the arctic this summer and I don't have enough room for all my stuff. I'm only going up there for a few months and I have storage space lined up for everything I can't take. How should I prioritize what to bring and what to leave behind? -- Confused in Calgary 11:25 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user eK, who asks: Is being called 'thick' an insult? I'm 5'7 and 140 pounds.. This guy called me "thick" saying he liked it but all i hear from that is fat. I do have a donk large booty and muscular thighs, but have no curves in my boobs and not really large hips...so is being called thick a compliment or insult? 16:27 - MaxFun Drive 20:37 - What's the best way to inquire to a potential employer about a job? I'm doing everything I can think of to get this potential employer's attention and make me a valuable asset to the company. How often is too often to inquire? I just do not want to be forgotten. This particular job is something that would revolutionize my life and is something I would want to put my all into. 25:47 - Y - Sent in by Catherine Burgis, from Yahoo Answers user Waldo, who asks: Is it possible to marry someone without them knowing? Like get them to sign a paper saying your married without them actually being aware you are getting married? What if you've actually never met this person? I want to marry Liam Payne from One Direction but i've never actually met him before and if i ever do meet him could i have him sign like an autograph that's actually marriage papers? How? Also how do you cure a phobia of spoons? Additional Details: I don't have a fear of spoons! It's Liam's phobia duh! I think maybe if i can help him cure this then he'll marry me. also congrats on your marriage to neil patrick harris i heard he's gay now.... 32:23 - Hey guys, how do I break up with my DnD party? I'm really busy and I haven't been having much fun lately. I like my friends and my dwarf is kind of a big part of the party, but I don't have the time to play and I don't know how to end it, please help! 35:58 - MaxFun Drive 42:14 - I have recently embarked on a year long personal crusade to shed a bunch of extra LBs; I've got a lot to lose so I've broken it into 20 pound milestones so I have goals to plan against. The first one is coming up soon. In general, I fit the heavy set bearded nerd stereotype, so recently I should mix it up every 20 pound milestone; cut my hair, shave my beard, start dressing a little nicer. Do you guys have any other ideas for potential me-changers? Health, style, or otherwise. -- Trying to Rock It in Rochester 49:28 - Y - Sent in by Sidney Pendol, from Yahoo Answers user Sled Dog, who asks: Why won't my dad let me have any Steve Urkel objects? I like Steve Urkel, But my dad won't let me have a shirt, a doll anything Steve Urkel but I want Steve Urkel stuff, What can I do to get Steve urkel stuff 54:17 - The brothers talk about The Brady Bunch and get kind of depressing 57:16 - Housekeeping 60:27 - FY - Sent in by Mark Turetsky, from Yahoo Answers user Corin Piper Chaffinch, who asks: Is it normal for a woman to arrive on a date dressed as a clown? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Max Fun Drive